Blades of A Feather
by LordViral
Summary: Father don't go! Words almost any father doesn't wanna hear. Years passed and Setsuna is now at Mahora. But she has someone after her. And they don't wanna just fight and leave...Alternate Universe. Epilogue done. COMPLETE.
1. Origins

Viral: Well after a little bit of R&R and therapy, I've come back with a realization. I'm not telling any of you what it is but now I can write stories again. So first off this story came to me during a song I was listening to. This one is a really good one that I loved. So for your enjoyment here is chapter 1 of Blades of a Feather...

Btw I do not own any of Negima. But any character added is all mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lighting flashed over the dark rainy night as a hooded figure ran through a forest. In it's arms a small child, crying from the thunder of the storm. Looking back, the figure saw a large group of about 20 members of the Bird Tribe chasing them. The crow like monsters were chasing after them for a reason. A reason the hooded figure knew too well. Hearing shouts of "Monster", and "She must be destroyed" from the oncoming horde, he quickly leaped up into the trees and continued on jumping from tree to tree. "Come on! He's getting away!" One of them shouted. The entire group spread their black wings and took to the rainy sky. "You lot go east, we'll take the west." Said their leader, pointing at them. They broke off into two groups and started to fly over diffrent parts of the forest.

Taking an oppertunity to hide, he quickly leaped down from the trees and hid under a large fallen tree, holding his hand over the mouth of the still crying infant. Looking up he could see the tribe splitting up over head. At that moment he grinned and uttered, "Septum unis de lightning el nia!"

The cries of the monsters could be heard overhead as a two large bolts of lightning came down and struck them. Their shrieks of pain and torment echoed through the night.

The charred bodies rained from the sky and landed all over the forest. Climbing out from under the tree he looked around to see if there were any more. Seeing it was safe he uncovered the infants mouth, only to see that it was asleep. Walking on through the dark night, he soon saw the glow of what is Kyoto.

"I'm sorry, Setsuna, but don't worry. I'll make sure you can live a safe life." He said, looking at the infant. He pulled off his hood letting the rain roll down his face.

A flash of lightning danced across the sky and then he was gone...

-------------------

Four years later

A tall man with partially long silver hair, and his three year old daughter with long black hair walked through Kyoto. The man wore a black short sleeved shirt with the symbol for yin and yang on the backside, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. His daughter wore a dark brown and white kendo outfit. On her back a little bamboo sword.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"To a friends place." He said with a slightly sad tone.

They continued on until he saw the large mansion of Eishun Konoe, the head of the Kansai Magic Association. Climbing up the steps, he looked around at the sakura tree's that were in full bloom. He knew this would be the safest place for her, until she grew strong enough to protect herself.

"Daddy this place is beautiful." The girl said looking around.

"Yes, yes it is." He said, trying to supress his tears.

Looking back ahead, the girl saw her father start to cry. "Why are you crying daddy?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing his hand on her head. The girl suddenly colapsed and fell into her father's arms.

Carrying her up the rest of the steps he looked at her peaceful sleeping face, until he had reached the main gate. Walking over to the intercom he pushed the button and asked, "Is Eishun there?"

"Who is it?" Came a male voice from the intercom a few moments later.

"It's me, Kaishi. I need to talk to you." He replied.

"Just a moment." Said the voice.

The large wooden gate doors suddenly started to swing inward allowing the two to enter. Walking into the temple's grounds, Kaishi looked around at the whole place. No matter how many times he came here, he was always amazed at the sight. The whole inside seemed like a small village, but more elegant.

"Kaishi, over here." Said the voice.

He glanced over to a doorway from one hallways to see a short haired man waving from the door.

"Hey Eishun, I need you to do me a favor." Kaishi said, walking over to the man.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Take care of Setsuna for me. I can't protect her from her past forever."

"But can't you live here with her?"

"If I was to stay, everyone who left this place would be in danger. If I leave her here, she has a chance to live a better life and grow up in safety." Said Kaishi, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you sure old friend?" Asked Eishun.

Kaishi handed Setsuna over to the man, and then walked towards the gate.

"I've never been more sure in my life." He said, without turning back. "Oh, I erased her memories about me. But I need you to fill her in about her past. She has white wings."

"Oh... I see."

The silver haired man walked out the gate doors, Sakura petals falling to the ground. Eishun watched as Kaishi vanished. Out of sight and Setsuna's life...

To be continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: At last the story I came up with that got me outta rehab. So for all you mortals wondering some stuff here you go: By the way, the stuff below is some small spoilers. Don't read if you don't want to know anything before the next chapters.

First off Kaishi is Setsuna's father. He was taking her from the bird tribe to kyoto to protect her from them. Her white wings signify her as an Ill omen. So the crow like members of the tribe decided to kill her. But Kaishi took her and fled through the night. He is a skilled mage and swordsman but that is to be shown in later chapters. Also the name Kaishi is actual Japanese. I took the time to look up actual Japanese names.

Angela: So you're not going to finish my story?

Viral: No I will, just not right now.

Dialos: Look at it like this, you've got a break for now.

Angela: Right. Well I'll be in my trailer. (Walks off)

Viral: Where the hell did she get a trailer?

Dialos: Um.. yeah this is why i'm here. She decided to use some cash from our production money. So we're just about broke.

Viral: Damn it. I've gotta go take care of this, until the next chapter. Later mortals. (Dialos and Him run off to deal with Angela (Aka The Shinigami)


	2. Wind Rider

Viral: Now after a prologue like that it's time to dive into the story. There may be some spoilers from here on out but I can at least tell you what volume of the manga I am working from. I am starting from after the kyoto trip, which is about volume 7.

So hopefully all of you have read that far. If not, then go to a book store and purchase each volume to know who's who and what's what.

Now enjoy you mortals. There's a pile of 1.00 manga I just got and I need to read it all.

Oh, and if there was any confusion with the last chapter. There was a small gap between the night in the forrest and kyoto. During That small time skip Kaishi and Setsuna stayed at the Shinmeiryuu (Gods Cry Swords School) where Setsuna learned the sword style. Thank you to **_00idiot_** for pointing out my mistake in the Prologue. I will make sure there isn't any more mistakes like this in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Negima, plus... Leeks?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Setsuna awoke from her slumber. Looking around she realized she had fallen asleep on the trip back from Kyoto. 'What a weird dream, it all felt so real.' She thought, glancing out the window. The full moon illuminated a little of the night as the train continued on, back to Mahora Academy.

It was about 4:30am, when the train finally pulled into the station. The teachers woke all the students up and made sure everyone was off of the train. Setsuna walked back to the dorm's with Asuna who was carrying a snoring Negi on her back.

"Wow, can you believe what happened in the past week?" Asuna said.

"I know, it's weird now that were back. It all seemed like a dream." Replied Setsuna.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I thought I'd work some more on my sword skills, just in case."

"Um... I was wondering..."

"Yes Asuna?"

"Could you teach me how to use a sword as well?"

"Sure, whenever you have time is good for me." Said Setsuna.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me, I gotta get back so I can start my paper route. Later Setsuna!" Said Asuna, who then sped off with the still sleeping Negi on her back.

Setsuna stopped and looked up at the sky. The stars and the full moon illuminated the night sky. A cool breeze blew through making the night seem peaceful. But just as she started to continue on, a loud screeching noise could be heard from over head.

Looking back up she saw nothing there. Drawing her sword, she kept glancing around to see where the screech had come from.

"Setsuna..." Came a scratchy voice from behind.

The swordswoman turned around and she swung her sword back, only for the blade to meet with the air.

"Oh come now, is that your best?" Said the voice, echoing everywhere. "I guess you won't be much of a challenge after all."

"Show your self!" She shouted, taking one of her sword stances.

A fierce gust of wind blew from out of nowhere, sending Setsuna flying back a few feet. Pulling herself up she saw a man wielding a long sword. His nose and mouth were concealed by a white mask with the kanji for wind on it. He wore a pair of goggles with clear lenses over his eyes. Strands of long dark green hair hung down over his face, and a black trenchcoat blew in the wind.

Standing up Setsuna looked over her enemy for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Kaze Kishu, and you are going to come with me." He said, his voice still sounding scratchy.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"Then I bring you with me by force." He said, drawing his sword and pointing it to the sky, the moonlight reflecting off of the blade. "Now Kencho Harike-n! Show her your true power! Tenkuu-Myaku!"

Air started to circulate on the Kencho Harike-n, and formed a small twister around the blade. Lowering his long sword and aiming it at Setsuna, the twister subseeded into the blade. "Take this!" he shouted, thrusting the sword towards her. A thin, concentrated blast of air shot from the blades tip and flew at Setsuna at an incredable speed.

"Woah!" She said, leaping off to the left, dodging the blast. The attack continued, hitting a wall and plowing a small hole through it.

"Impressive. Not many can dodge that without being unscathed, but you won't dodge this one. Tenkuu..."

"Shinemei style Raimeiken!!" Shouted Setsuna, charging at Kishu and swinging her sword. The blade started to glow as she charged at him. With his sword raised up, Kishu wasn't able to block in time. The sword made contact with the wind swordsman's right shoulder, but didn't cut him. The glow from the blade faded after a few seconds.

"Ha! Is that all you..." He started to say before coughing. His white mask became stained with blood as he coughed. "What...was...that?"

"Raimeiken, Sword of Crying Thunder. It seems like a sword swing, but the blade it self is infused with lightning energy. So even if you don't get cut, the energy from the sword will flow into you if it makes contact." She explained.

Pulling her sword back, she slashed it down across his chest, blood splattering from the wound.

"Damn it!" He said, jumping back from her. Clutching his chest, he shouted, "I won't let it end here!! Kaze Myoushu Style, Kaze Doragon Inmetsu!!"

The long sword started to emit a large twister from the blade. The twister grew larger and took to the sky. Where it danced across the moonlit sky like a dragon.

"What is that?" Asked Setsuna looking in awe at the attack.

"Your doom. Go! Kaze Doragon, destroy her!"

The twister suddenly shaped it's self into that of a dragon, and flew from the sky at Setsuna.

Gripping the hilt of her sword, she took a stance with her sword pointed at the swordsman.

"Shinemi Style, Zankuusen Ni no Tachi!" Setsuna swung her blade at Kishu. The resulting shockwave tore up the ground as it traveled to it's target.

"Heh, pointless." Kishu said, pointing his sword at Setsuna. The wind dragon came down in the path of the attack, but the shockwave passed right through it, and struck Kishu, and his sword, shattering the blade, cracking his goggles, and inflicting more damage on his already bloody, beaten body.

"No...way..." He said, falling face first to the ground. His attack faded away just before it hit Setsuna.

Sheathing her sword, she walked over to Kishu, and rolled him over on his back. Blood seeped from the large sword cut he recieved, now more visible since his coat was mostly ripped open.

"You have won finish me..." Kishu said, with great pain.

"No, your sword is broken, you have lost. But tell me this. Why were you after me?"

"I cannot say. But I will tell you this. There are four others who will come for you. Be careful though, they're not as kind as I am. They won't hessitate to get you, no matter who they have to kill to do it." He said, pulling his bloody mask off.

"Why would you tell me this?" She asked.

"Because, you were the worthiest oppon..." Kishu's body exhaled it's last breath before he could finish.

"No... Don't die!" Screamed Setsuna.

Kishu's body glowed for a moment before it shrunk down into a talisman. Setsuna went to pick it up, but the talisman burst into flames without warning. In a few moments it was nothing but a pile of ashes. A small breeze passed through, Setsuna watched as the ashes blew away in the wind.

'I've gotta be careful now. Who knows when the next one will attack.' She thought, walking back to her dorm room.

But unknown to Setsuna, two cloaked figures watched her walk off. "She's stronger than we thought sir." Said one of them.

"As expected. Well no worries, Akuma will get her, and we will destroy that monster..."

To be continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well as you all know there is actual Japanese used in this chapter. So to help you understand what they said here is a guide of everything said in order it was said...

Kaze Kishu: Wind rider

Kencho Harike-n: Striking Hurricane

Tenkuu-Myaku: Air pulse

Kaze Myoushu Style, Kaze Doragon Inmetsu: Wind Master Style, Wind Dragon of Destruction

Akuma: Not telling until next chapter...

Viral:Oh 1 more thing. If your not too sure about the plot, this is an Alternate Universe, but i'm following the original plot line of Negima. That way I don't get too confused when writing this. But expect a few changes on plot...


	3. Gathering of the Elements

Viral: The next swordsman is coming... But when... and where... are still a mystery...

Oh due to the fact that there is too much stress on me right now, I probably won't be able to post chapter 3 for a while. So thank you for all the comments telling me how I'm doing. Hopefully you'll all forgive me for the shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Negima. But my girlfriend owns me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Setsuna stood looking out the window of her room at the rising sun. She was lost in thought. The one phrase echoed through her head that Kishu had said. 'They won't hessitate to get you, no matter who they have to kill to do it.'

Snapping back to reality, she grabbed her wash bucket from the closet in her room, and decided to head over to the bath's to clear her head. Closing the door behind her, she made her way through the empty corridor to the bath hall.

When she entered the large bath, no one was there yet. Steam emitted from the water making it hard to see some parts of the room. Removing her uniform and placing it in a cubby, she slipped into the hot water, letting the heat soak away all her stress and pain. Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. "At least I can relax here for a while." She said, streching her arms over her head.

"Are you sure of that?" Asked somebody.

Covering her chest with her arms, Setsuna dropped her body down in the water, leaving her head above the water. "Oh! Eva it's just you." She said, still a little shaken up.

The blonde girl stood there with only a towel on her body, staring at Setsuna with a funny look.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just startled me is all."

"Something must be up if I'm able to suprise you." She said, climbing into the bath.

"Well..."

"Come on out with it." Eva said, staring at her with a strange look.

"Last night I was attacked by a swordsman. But he wasn't like any other I've fought." Said Setuna.

"How so?"

"He had complete mastery of a wind sword style, one of which I have never seen before. When I defeated him he turned into a talisman as well."

Eva paused for a moment, and looked at the celing.

"Like this?" She asked, holding up a talisman with the kanji for wind on it.

"Wait, how did you get that?" Setsuna said, now suspicious.

"It's simple, when I'm the one who created them." A voice said from the other side of the bath.

Looking over, she saw a shadow of a man standing there, his eyes were white with a black iris. Glancing back to Eva, Setsuna saw that she had turned into a shadowy mass, but with glowing blue eyes. The blue eyed shadow jumped from the water and landed next to the first one.

"Who are you?"

Just then two more shadows came up from the ground and took their places by the black eyed one.

An orange eyed and brown eyed shadow.

"We are the Swords of the elements." Said the blue eyed one. "I am Kokoro Aisu."

"I am San Doki." The orange eyed one said.

"Tsuchi Akuma." Replied the brown eyed shadow.

"And I'm Kuroi Ranpu. The final one said. "We have come to kill you."

"Kill me? I thought you were going to take me somewhere?" She spoke.

"We told Kishu that because he was weak and we needed an entertaining way to kill him. If he did get you though we would have just killed him ourselves. Our actual orders are to bring your head in to our clients." Said Doki.

"Well, I'll defeat all of you with no problem."

"Not without your precious Yunagi sword you won't." Replied Ranpu, holding up her blade in his shadowy hand.

"Yunagi! Give it back." Setsuna said angrily.

"Hey boss, let me take her on first! I've been itching to draw blood." Said the shadow named Akuma.

"Feel free to. As for us we will take our leave. Good luck Setsuna..." Said Ranpu, as he and the two others vanished with him into the steam of the bath.

Akuma leaped into the air, and flew down at Setsuna. Just as he was going to make contact, Setsuna sat up and coughed.

"Oh thank goodness, she alright." Said Konoka.

Looking around, Setsuna saw that she was in the bath hall. Asuna and Konoka were the only other one's there.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell asleep in the bath. You were under water for a while, but luckily for you we came along or you would of drowned." Explained Asuna.

'So it was all a dream then.' Thought Setsuna, standing up.

"Se-chan, you shouldn't be getting up just yet! Said Konoka, grabbing Setsuna's arm.

"She's right, don't push yourself." Said Asuna.

"I'll be fine. Excuse me." Setsuna said, pulling her arm from Konoka's grip.

She wrapped a towel around her body, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the bath hall as Asuna and Konoka tried to catch her.

She quickly made her way to her room, dried herself off and put on a one piece swim suit and put on her uniform over that. Picking up Yunagi, she quickly made her way to Eva's place, to start training herself for the oncoming threat...

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Time for translations!!

Yunagi:(Setsuna's sword) Evening calm

Kokoro Aisu: Heart of Ice

San Doki: Sun's Wrath

Tsuchi Akuma: Earth Demon

Kuroi Ranpu: Black Light

Kaze Kishu: Wind Rider

Viral: I decided not to do a swordsman battle every chapter because then it get's boring and you lose interest. All I know is that the next chapter's battle is going to be fierce. Along with the future chapters.

X: So are we out of jobs?

Viral: No! You guys are still my kick ass team. I'm just not placing you all in every fic I write.

Dialos: Makes sense.

Viral: Anyway I'm going to take a break because of all the stress I've got going on. So don't expect the next chapter right away. Later...


	4. Boulder's and Broken Swords Part 1

Viral: Let our next sword man take the stage!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Negima. But I own my friend at naruto Clash of ninja 4...

Also If I messed up on any spells or attack names then I'm sorry. I've been under stress of school and making money for anime supercon, and to get by. So if anything seems messed up, then I'm sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The sun glowed brightly over the large resort of Eva's. Setsuna had been practicing her Shimei style for about 2 hours now. Her mind was distracted though about the swordsmen from her dream.

Unknown to her at this time, she was being watched.

On the roof top of the large resort building, sat an average sized man with short brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses on. He wore only a pair of grey swimshorts, and on his back was the kanji for "Earth". He looked down at the young swordswoman, checking out her every move.

"So you some kind of freaky pervert or something, Akuma?" Asked a voice.

Looking back behind him, Akuma saw a light blue, long haired, female teen. She wore a black cloak which blew in the seaside wind. Her eyes hidden behind her long hair.

"No! You know that I always watch a target before fighting them to learn their fighting style!" He shouted at her.

"Calm down, I was kidding" She said, with a slight laugh.

"So what do you want Aisu?" Akuma asked, turning back to watch Setsuna.

"First, call me Kokoro. Second, I was bored so watching your fight may entertain me." She spoke cooly.

"Yeah, well too bad. This'll be over before you know it." He said, craking his knuckles.

Falling to her knees, Setsuna tried to catch her breath. She rolled over, and laid on her back, letting the sun wash over her and her dark blue, one piece swimsuit.

"I need a break." She said.

Pulling herself up, she brushed the sand off of herself and made her way to the resort's kitchen, still unaware of the looming danger overhead...

------

"She's going inside." Said Kokoro.

"I can see that." Replied Akuma.

"Aren't you going to use this chance to take her down?"

"Aisu, I can't fight in a small space like that. Neither can Yoru Nagareboshi."

"I said call me Kokoro." She said, smacking Akuma in the back of the head.

"I'll fight her when she comes back out." He said, without any change of expression on his face.

Standing up, he continued to look over the edge, this time, waiting for Setsuna.

'God damn he's stubborn. Oh well the sooner she gets and he kills her the better.' Kokoro thought, as she sat down next to Akuma.

------

As she finished her bottle of water, Setsuna stared out at the beautiful ocean through the kitchen window. No matter how many times she came here, the view always stunned her.

'I wonder when the next of those swordsmen are going to come?' She thought, grabbing Yunagi and heading back out to train some more.

Once she emerged back out onto the beach, Setsuna felt a dark aura from the top of the bulding. Running out a bit she turned around and looked up to see two figures standing on top of the resort.

"At last! Now time for me to have some fun! Ready Aisu?" Shouted Akuma.

"I SAID CALL ME KOKORO!" She shouted back, punching him in the face. The force sent him flying off the roof.

"SHIT!!" He shouted, as he fell down about... um some couple hundred feet. (I think.)

He crashed into the ground like a boulder, as Kokoro floated down gracefully, trying to supress her laughter.

"What the hell was that for!" Akuma shouted, an anger vein on his head along with a very large bump.

"I've said it again and again, I don't like being called Aisu." She said calmly, unlike how she was just moments before. "You should get it through that rock you call a head."

"Oh shut up..." He groaned, as he stood himself back up.

Setsuna stood there with a sweatdrop, staring at the two argue with each other for a few second before asking, "Are you two from the Swords of the Elements?"

Akuma and Kokoro stopped arguing with each other and looked over at Setsuna.

"Yes we are. I'm Tsuchi Akuma, this is Kokoro Aisu." Said Akuma.

"So I guess I'll have to take you both on then." Said Setsuna, readying herself.

"Nope, just him." Said Kokoro, slapping Akuma in the back. "I'm just here to watch."

"What?" Said Setsuna with a suprised tone.

"She said your opponent is me. Now let's go!" Said Akuma, charging at Setsuna.

Setsuna swung her sword and missed as Akuma leaped over and continued to run past her.

Turning around, she saw him kneeling on the sand, with one hand flat on the ground. "Come forth! Yoru Nagareboshi!!" He shouted.

The ground started to shake, a large amount of dirt came up from under the sand and started to come together to form a large sword. With Akuma's attention on making his sword, Setsuna saw this as an oppertunity to strike.

She charged at him and swung her sword down. He instantly vanished before the sword had made contact. Looking all over the place she couldn't find or feel him.

"Where'd he go?" Setsuna said, checking everywhere she could see.

"Here I am!" Came a voice from below her feet.

Jumping back, the blade of a very large halberd emerged from where she was just standing seconds before. The size of it was larger than most normal halberd's but still had the destructive force behind it.

"LAND SHARK!!" Akuma's muffled voice shouted from under the sand, as the blade started to move towards her. Setsuna began to run from the blade, but it just followed her where ever she went.

"Shinmei style Ougi: Zanganken!" She said, slashing at the sword. Half of the blade shattered off and crumbled into dirt, rocks and other earthen materials.

"Hey you broke my sword!" Akuma said, his head popping out of the sand. He then jumped out of the sand, the blade in his left hand and looked at the damage that was done. Setsuna could now see what his Yoru Nagareboshi was. The sword was a dual halberd, it looked like someone took two halberd swords and stuck them together at the hilts. But currently one of the blades was broken.

"Shinmei style Ougi: Zanmaken!" Swinging her blade on him, she struck Akuma in the chest, only for her sword to break against his body. The broken blade piece flew back a bit and landed standing in the sand.

"Oh, by the way, if the name Tsuchi Akuma didn't give it away, my body is hard as diamond, your blade won't even make a scratch on me."

"No! Yunagi!" Said Setsuna, looking at her broken blade.

Meanwhile, the broken half of Yoru Nagareboshi started to fix itself. The earth from the blade came back to the sword, reforming the blade that it was. Akuma grinned at her as he hit her with the flat side of his blade. Sending her flying to towards Kokoro.

"Don't throw her at me!" She shouted, kicking her in midair and sending her back.

Setsuna crashed to the ground, clutching her chest in pain. The blow from the sword and kick had shattered a few of her ribs, leaving her vunlerable, and helpless.

Walking towards her with one of the blades over his shoulder, Akuma looked down at Setsuna with a frown on his face.

"Pathetic." He said, kicking her in the stomach. Setsuna let out a loud scream of pain, as she coughed up some blood.

"Well time to finish the job." He said fixing his glasses. He raised Yoru Nagareboshi to the sky and prepared to bring it down. Hard. "It was fun... for about 5 seconds."

"_Sagitta Magica_ _Series Lucis!!_" Said a voice.

7 magical arrows came out of nowhere and struck Akuma, knocking the sword from his hand and stunning him.

"What was that?" Asked Kokoro.

"It was me." Said a small boy, standing by the water.

"And who's this brat?" Said Akuma looking at the child in interest.

"Negi...Sensei..." Groaned Setsuna.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: End of part 1 of this battle. Here's some more translations for you all. If you know though then you can skip if you want. Also If you wonder where I get my Japanese translations. I just go search until I find one and then hope it's reliable.

Kokoro Aisu: Heart of Ice

Tsuchi Akuma: Earth Demon

Yoru Nagareboshi: Night meteor

Zanmaken: Demon Cleaving Sword

Zanganken: Stone Cleaving Sword

Ougi: Ultimate Secret Technique

Sagitta Magica Series Lucis: Magic Archer Seven Arrows

Viral: Well now that we've gotten to this point, let's interview one of the cast of Blades of A Feather. Here is Setsuna Sakurazaki.

Setsuna: Hey Viral what's up.

Viral: How's that injury of yours?

Setsuna: Eh, it's nothing, I had that padding on so it didn't hurt a bit.

Viral: Oh good. By the way to the folks at home. Please don't try these stunts, we have a professional crew set up for this and we don't want any of our fans to get hurt. Now Setsuna I want to thank you for your help with this story even though it must be painful about bringing up your past.

Setsuna: Well it's okay. I'm glad that I could help you out.

Viral: No problem. Oh hold on, What? Okay. Sorry people we're out of time, until part 2 See ya!

Setsuna: Bye Everyone!


	5. Boulder's and Broken Swords Part 2

Viral: Now after constant nagging from my editors I have the next chapter made. Constant shouts of "WHY DID U END IT ON A CLIFF HANGER?" Didn't help in the progress of this story. But now here we go, Part 2 of Setsuna's battle with Tsuchi Akuma.

Disclaimer: I can eat an entire bag of chips in under 10 min but I still don't own any of Negima except for my entered Oc's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously, Setsuna had gone to Eva's resort to train more for her future battles with the Element Swordsmen.

But unknown to her she was being watched by none other than the second swordsman Tsuchi Akuma, Earth sword master. Along with Kokoro Aisu, who for some reason stayed out of the battle.

After an attack on Akuma broke Yunagi, He proceded to destroy Setsuna, only to be stopped by the girl's teacher Negi Springfield. Now we resume our normal story plot...

-----------------------

Chapter 4

"Negi Springfield huh?" Said Akuma with a grin. "So your the son of the Thousand Master. This ought to be fun."

"Setsuna! Are you okay?" Negi asked, as he ran over to her.

"Stay back!" Setsuna forced out, coughing up more blood in the process.

Negi stopped and stared at the brown haired man wielding the dual Halberd.

"Who are you?" He asked with a noticable tone of anger in his voice.

"I am Tsuchi Akuma, and this is Yoru Nagareboshi." He said, holding up his sword. "Now if you excuse me, I'll take care of you as soon as I finish off demon girl here."

"I won't let you! Rastel Maskil Magister, Magic Archer, Consecutive Blasts, 17 arrows of Light!" Negi said, pointing his hand at Akuma.

17 arrows of light shot out from nowhere and flew at Akuma, who didn't even try to move. The arrows hit their mark dead on, covering the area where they hit with smoke.

"I got him!" Said Negi, with an expression of joy on his face, which suddenly changed to a look of fear as the smoke and dust settled.

Standing in the same spot, with no changes on his body, was Akuma.

"He's not hurt...But the arrows all made contact! Why?" Asked Negi, backing up slowly.

"Simple. My body is too strong for any type of magic or sword to damage. Now take this! Yochi Myoushu Style: Yottsu Seken Kuchikukan!!"

Akuma started to spin the blade over his head to where it was like a giant saw. "GO!" he shouted, throwing the spinning blade at him.

"AAAAIIIEEE!!" Shouted Negi, as he ran from the blade. While running he noticed that it was following him wherever he went. "Oh man!"

"Run all you like, the blade will continue to follow you until it hits something. Namely you!" Laughed Akuma, who then noticed Negi running towards him in a mad panic.

"Don't run towards me!" He shouted, who started running him self.

Kokoro just stood and watched as the two ran around the beach being chased by a flying sword. She couldn't help bursting out with laughter.

"Ok that's it." He said, stopping in his tracks. Negi crashed into him and fell to the ground.

The blade flew and hit Akuma, shattering back into the earth it was made from. Negi quickly ran back a few feet away from his enemy, gripping his wand tightly.

Brushing him self off, Akuma felt something on his hands. He looked to see blood on his hands and that it was oozing out of a small gash on his chest. Suddenly a great pressure came over the whole resort, pressing Negi down, but he still stood. Kokoro was unaffected by this, but Setsuna shouted out in pain as the pressure pushed down on her broken ribs.

"You...you made me injure myself, no one... gets... AWAY WITH THAT!!" He shouted, punching the ground in rage. "Take this, Yochi Myoushu Style: Mitsukai Keibatsu!!!"

The ground shook as 5 very large boulders emerged from the ground and flew into the sky. Out of any of their sights.

"Uh oh I'd better get outta here." Said Kokoro, vanishing in a gust of wind.

"What is that?" Asked Negi.

"This is my ultimate move. I sent about 5 large stones into the sky, and each one is going to come crashing down in this area. You won't be able to dodge more than 2 before your crushed." Akuma replied, a demonic voice mixing in with his own.

A sudden impact five feet away from them, made both of them jump.

"It's begun. The only way to stop this move is to stop me, and there's no way you can."

Negi ran as fast as he could under the pressure Akuma was putting out, over to Setsuna who was now unconscious from the extra pain, and tried to drag her towards the resort building.

A second stone crashed near Akuma who didn't flinch as he watched Negi. "Your through. There's no way to defeat an Earth Demon!"

"Earth, that's it!' Said Negi, laying Setsuna down. Clutching his wand he pointed at Akuma. "Rastel Maskil Magister! Consecutive blasts, 17 arrows of lightning!"

Glowing yellow arrows, emerged and fired at Akuma, who once again didn't move.

"I told you before there's no way that magic will defeat me." He said.

All the arrows struck Akuma, who then let out a howling scream. The pressure that was pushing down on Negi vanished. Looking over he saw the results of the attack. Akuma's body was torn up badly. His left arm was gone and there were about 12 holes in his body that were oozing blood.

"No... it can't...be..." He spoke before falling to the ground.

"It's over." Sighed Negi. "Ah Setsuna! Wake up! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Setsuna, was breathing heavily, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Setsuna get up." He said, his voice starting to break.

"She won't awaken without some help." A voice said.

Negi glanced up to see a man in a black cloak and hood standing over them. Next to him was Kokoro Aisu.

"You!" Said Negi, taking a battle stance to attack Kokoro and the cloaked stranger.

"Hold on." Said the cloaked man, raising his hand. "We're not here to fight."

He kneeled down and placed his hand over Setsuna's chest. (Not on it, for the one's thinking he's coping a feel.) A faint blue glow emitted from his palm, causing Setsuna to stir. He pulled his hand back after a few moments and Setsuna's eyes opened instantly. She sat up fast and felt her her ribs.

"It doesn't hurt." She said. "Wait what happened? Where Akuma?"

"Your friend there defeated him. He is strong for his age." The cloaked man said, standing back up.

Setsuna noticed Kokoro and then realized who the man was.

"Are you who I think you are?" She asked, getting up.

"Yes, I am Kuroi Ranpu. Leader of the Element Swords."

"Why did you heal me?" Setsuna asked, confused by all this.

"Because I want you to be ready for when we strike again." Kuroi explained to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Suddenly, Akuma unexpectedly got up and charged at them, with his sunglasses gone you could see the rage in his eyes. "DIE!!" he screamed, as he was about to strike Negi and the others.

"Kurai Myoushu Style: Kokorozashi of Sono Karite." Without looking he pointed his finger at Akuma who suddenly disintigrated into nothing. No elements, no talisman, nothing. He just completly dissapeared.

"I wanted to give you all the chance to be able to survive until you fight me." Kuroi said. He took the broken pieces of Yunagi, and turned around. When he faced her again, the sword was good as new.

"I believe this is yours." He said, placing the sword before the girl.

"Why? Why help some one your trying to kill?" Setsuna asked in disbelief.

"Because," Kuroi got right in her face when he said, "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to die by anyone else's hand but his own."

Setsuna's eyes widended as Kuroi got back up.

"You mean..."

"Sorry. Gotta go. See you in a month." Said Kuroi, as he and Kokoro vanished in a flash of light.

Setsuna stared at the ground in disbelief. Negi came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Setsuna, everything will be okay." He spoke, trying to calm her down.

"Father..." She said, staring at Yunagi.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Now is that a kick in the pants or what? I left on another hanger. Well Prepare yourselves, for the Mahora school festival is coming up... Oh Almost forgot, here's translations...

Tsuchi Akuma: Earth Demon

Kokoro Aisu: Heart of Ice

Kuroi Ranpu: Black Light

Yoru Nagareboshi: Night Meteor

Yochi Myoushu Style: Yottsu Seken Kuchikukan: Earth Master style: Four World Destruction

(Don't ask me why I called the spinning blade attack 4 world destruction. It just sounded cool when I thought it up)

Yochi Myoushu Style: Mitsukai Keibatsu: Earth Master Style: Angel Judgement

Kurai Myoushu Style: Kokorozashi of Sono Karite: Dark Master Style: Will of The Reaper

Viral: Well next week there won't be a new chapter posted of this. Only because I will be at Anime Supercon. Also expect a diffrent story to pop up. You may just like it...


	6. It's filler Night!

Viral: It's Filler, Filler night, my brain is on the fritz and I've got no story plot for this chapter... SO here's a Filler, Filler Ep. Just to pass the time and get the, story, back on, track...

Kuroi: "Sigh" Excuse him. He's lost it a bit, and the non stop listening to Thriller didn't help at all. So here's an on the set of Viral Corp Productions...

Disclaimer: ...Don't own thriller...blah...blah...blah... Emo feelings...need Pocky...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay cut!!" Shouted Viral from the rafters. "That was perfect everyone, so we're finished here for today so you can all go on home!"

Viral's legs hung off as he sat on the rafters with a blank script book and every Negima volume in print in a neat stack next to him.

"Boss." Said a voice next to him.

Looking over Viral saw Kuroi standing next to him.

"Oh hey Kuroi, what's up?" Asked Viral, looking back at the blank script book.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it?"

"I... I... I Can't think of the plot for the next chapter..." He said sadly.

"Oh boy... Come on, let's get you some food, you haven't eaten or slept for 3 days." Kuroi said, grabbing Viral by his Psych Ward Shirt collar.

(Actually happened at the anime supercon. Trust me don't ever try this at an anime con. It helps but the aftermath sucks)

"No!! I NEED PLOT!!!" He shouted, as he was dragged away by Kuroi.

-----

Viral and Kuroi sat in a small bar in the badlands, somewhere in the Nevada desert. Kuroi was enjoying a drink while Viral sat with his face in the chili-cheese fries he had ordered.

"Noooo...Ploooooooot." Viral's voice gargled through the cheese. Kuroi pulled Viral's head out of the cheese and slapped him.

"Dude just chill, you were doing great at the start, I don't really see how you couldn't get the script made. What have you got for the next chapter anyway?" Kuroi said.

"Well..."

(Due to the fact that I don't want to spoil the future plot of the story and Manga, the conversation held here will be removed and fast fowarded. Thank you for your cooperation)

"...and that's basically all you have to do." Kuroi said, raising his hand for the bill.

"Wow...That's just...wow. It's perfect, Thanks man!" Viral said, wiping the chili and cheese off of his face.

"Okay, let's get you to the studio. You don't have much time left before your next chapter. And make sure you don't get all emo when we get back okay?"

"Right." Viral said with a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroi: Well shortly after this Viral cleaned out his intestines and stomach. Let me just say there has never been a more disgusting place to be then the men's room here. I had a last season OC clean it up though. Some guy with a lot of burns on his face. Well Viral will probably recover in a week or two so there won't be any new posts for a while.

San: Hey, Kuroi, we're out of food it's your turn to get more.

Kuroi: Damn it. Well until next time, see you later.

Viral: (Talking in sleep) No man...I won't yaoi with them so you can get a plushie. You do it if you want it so badly...

Kuroi: (Sweatdrops) I sometimes wonder how someone like him ever thought me up...


	7. The Return of Fire, Ice, and Darkness

Viral: I'm back from the dead and got a new plot. Now to explain some things. The month that Setsuna fought Akuma was the month before the Mahora school Festival. Also Akuma is not the Akuma from street fighter. Their names are just the same (almost). Well here's the next chapter Enjoy! Oh to prepare you all, sorry for the jumping of the chapter. I'm starting to contract a nasty case of writers block again. They really need to make a Vaccine for that. I'd buy it.

Disclaimer: I own over 2000 Yu-gi-oh cards, but Still no owner ship of Negima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

10:00am Mahora Festival entrance area

Planes flew across the sunny blue skies as the Mahora school festival Kicked off. The sounds of thousands of people echoed through the district.

A semi long, silver haired man walked through the crowd of people. He wore a black shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol on the front, and a pair of brown cargo pants. Strapped on his back were two swords. One a white shiethed Katana, and the other a black leather sheathed double edged sword.

Along with him was a short orange haired man with a flowing black cloak. Bordering the bottom of his cloak was a trail of flames that seemed to dance when the wind blew.

"Man, I can't stand all this happy gaga crap." Said San, glancing around at the crowds of people. "Let me torch this place so we can get out of here."

"No, and if you do it and try to make it seem like an accident, I will kick your ass." Kuroi said, glaring at San.

"Fine... so what's our plan?"

"Well, currently Kokoro is signing us up for the Martial Arts Tournament later on tonight. If I know Setsuna she'll probably enter it."

"Yeah but what are the odds? I mean there's no way she'll enter the same tournament as us and what if she's doing something else?" San asked.

"Well...uh... Hey Viral can you help me out?" Kuroi said.

A dimensional warp appeared in front of the two of them and out from it stepped a long dark brown haired teen, with green eyes. He wore a black Psych Ward shirt and black shorts. The people around them all stopped in place, as time was frozen.

"Okay this better be important. I was just watching a good part of Kashimashi. So...what the hell is wrong?!" He shouted at them.(I'm actually watching Kashimashi while writing this.)

"How do we know that Setsuna will be in the tournament?" Asked San, who started to realize his error in asking this.

"You mother...son of a...god damn..." Viral started, before stopping and sighing. "Because I'm the writer of this story and Akamatsu-Sensei just made it that way in the manga. So shut up, and if I have to come back out here unwillingly again...let's just say I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" San said mockingly.

"I'll let one of my female friends use you in one of their Yaoi stories."

Kuroi just burst out with laughter as he heard this and saw the look of pure horror appear on San Doki's face.

"I'm glad we understand. Now if you excuse me, my Tv awaits." Viral said, before walking back through the dimensional warp. The warp vanished and everything continued as it was.

"Now what?" San said, trying to recover from the horrible thoughts that now flowed through his head.

"Honestly...I don't...know." Kuroi said through his laughter.

Viral: Crap threw off the plot. Better fast foward.

Add the sound of a Fast fowarding Vcr here:

--------

"Woah this is the tournament?" Asked an astonished Negi.

Asuna, Negi, Kotaro, Konoka and Setsuna stood inside the crowded Tatsumiya Shrine where there was a large crowd of martial artists and other fighters ready to brawl.

"Hey I wonder what's going on over there?" Said Kotaro, pointing at a small group of people crowded around a sign.

10,000,000 Yen prize. ARE YOU MAHORA ACADAMY'S STRONGEST?! The sign read.

"Ten mil!" Everyone said in unison.

"I don't think in all these years I've seen the prize that high for this tournament." A voice said.

Turning around they saw a long silver haired man with two swords strapped to his back, and an orange haired man with a black cloak, boardered with flames.

Upon seeing them, Setsuna felt a sensation of dread that she had felt only one other time. When she had met Kuroi Ranpu.

"It hasn't been this high before?" Asked Negi.

"Nope. Probably some rich sponsor bought out the tournament and that's how their dishing that much out. Makes me excited since there's probably a worthy opponent for me to fight." He said, taking a quick look at the crowds."

Without warning, Setsuna just asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh excuse me. I apologize for us not introducing ourselves. I am Yoru Jouten, this is my brother Enkou Jouten. A pleasure to meet you..."

"Negi Springfield"

"Asuna Kagurazaka"

"Kotaro Murakami"

"Konoka Konoe"

"Setsuna Sakurazaki"

"Sakurazaki? You must be his daughter. I've heard so much about you."

"His daughter? Who did you hear about me from?" Setsuna asked, still not sure about the two.

"Why your father, Kaishi Sakurazaki. Me and him used to be buddies, that is until he disapeared."

San tapped Kuroi shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and then looked back at the others.

"You have to excuse me. I have some buisness to attend to before the preliminaries. Until we meet again." Kuroi said as he and San walked off and vanished into the crowd.

"Come on let's hurry and get to where we have to be before it's too late." Said Kotaro, heading off in the direction everyone else was going.

'My father?' Setsuna thought as she followed behind the others.

"WELCOME STUDENTS OF MAHORA, STUDENTS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO'S HERE!!!" Asakura's voice rang out from the preliminary field. "WELCOME TO THE RETURN OF THE MAHORA FEST MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!!THE PURSE? TEN MILLION YEN!!! IT'S A LEGENDARY MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT FOLKS, SO, BE SURE TO GIVE IT YOUR BEST-FOR THE PRIZE AND THE HONOR!!!

"So it's all set then?" Asked Kuroi as he sat on the steps of one of the preliminary stages. San and Kokoro stood next to him looking at the other fighters.

"Yes, were in the tournament and from the looks of the contenders, there should be no problem making it look like an accident." Said Kokoro, stroking her fingers through her hair.

"Good. Now excuse me for a moment." Kuroi said, heading off to the restrooms.

"Any clue if this is going to work?" Kokoro asked San.

"Nope, best just to roll along with the story for now." He said, trembling slightly.

Kuroi made his way into the men's room which was suprisingly empty. All of a sudden, he fell to his knees and began to clutch his body in agony.

"No...not now..." He cried, as trails of black smoke started to emit from his body.

Grasping onto the sink, Kuroi pulled himself up and saw his face in the mirror. His black eyes were starting to fade back to their original color.

"No...I won't...be beaten...by...you...KAISHI!!!" He shouted, before collasping.

The black smoke started to receed back into his body and then completly vanished. Getting back up, Kuroi saw in the mirror that his eyes were still black. The sign that he was still in control.

"I won't be able to hold him back much longer. Soon I will have to confront him...and completly take over."

Brushing himself off, he made his way back out to the tournament grounds where everyone had just began to draw lots to see which preliminary division they were in.

"Jeez what did you eat? Hurry up!" Said Kokoro as Kuroi made his way back.

"Sorry, let's do this."

After drawing their lots, the three of them had each been seperated into different groups. (Coinicidence? I think not!)

Kuroi was in group D, Kokoro in group A, and San in group G.

(I'm not sure still how to introduce their fights but I'll do each of their's in order of their groups)

"Preliminary group A, Fight!" Said Asakura.

Kokoro watched as a lot of the other fighters started their battles. She stood back and just waited for only a few to be left.

"Well lookey here. What're you doing here girl? You should know that this is the big leagues. There's no room for a chick like you." One of the fighters said.

"Back off or die." She said, glaring at him.

"Little bitch." he said, going to slap her.

Kokoro quickly lifted her leg and kicked the man right in his...well you all know where. He let out a high pitched scream of agony as he clutched what was left of his manhood.

Kokoro quickly ran out and started kicking and punching out any other guys that even looked at her. In three minutes the only ones left were her and Daigoin.

"The winners of group A, Daigoin Pochi and Aisu Megami!" Announced Asakura, as the two walked off the stage.

Fast-Forward

"Begin!!"

Ku Fei sent about 8 opponents flying off the stage in under a minute. Meanwhile Kuroi was taking on about three opponents at once.

"You gonna use those swords against us pretty boy?" Said one of the men.

"Nah, it's not in me to take out the trash this late." He said, yawning.

"Take this!" One said as they all charged at him at once.

Just then everything went black for a second, then returned to normal. All three of the men layed knocked out on the ground. Kuroi looked at Ku Fei who had taken out most of the other fighters.

Cracking his knuckles he walked slowly towards the Chinese Martial artist.

Noticing him, Ku Fei, quickly came up and elbowed him in the chest. Kuroi didn't flinch from the attack. He quickly grabbed her arm and brought his free hand into her face, sending her right to the edge of the ring. He dashed over and with a breath of air he expelled, she fell and landed out of the ring.

Booing from the audiance could be heard from the Ku Fei fans. Shouts of 'Cheater' and 'How could you do that' be heard amongst the crowd.

"SILENCE!!" Boomed Kuroi. The sound of his voice suddenly quieted the booing crowd. "Announce the winner."

Asakura saw that only Kuroi and Mana were the only ones left.

"Oh! The winner of group D, Yoru Jouten and Mana Tatsumiya!" She said into the microphone.

Mana looked at Kuroi with interest. 'If he could take down Ku Fei then he must have some strong abilities. Also, that moment of darkness... I wonder what that was.' She thought as Kuroi leaped off stage and made his way through the crowd of pissed off fans.

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well this felt forced out of me. But I Tried. the only translations for today are:

Yoru Jouten: Night God

Enkou Jouten: Flame god

Aisu Megami: Ice Goddess

Viral: Now for you all who can't wait here's a small kick off for the next chapter. We still have San Doki's preliminary match, and once that's done the Tournament will begin.

Only after a quick... well I'll save that for the next chapter. Anyway I thank you for all the continuous support and I hope that you'll continue to read my fics.

Plus I will get started on the Itachi talks about stuff II story as soon as possible. It'll be a nice relief to have such a small project this time around. Well until the next time, See you all later...


	8. A History of Sorrow

Viral: Time for the beatdown. Ten Million Yen is on the line as well as Setsuna's life. See who comes out on top, and who dies. Only a few more chapters until the exciting conclusion. Keep those comments coming to help me finish this!!!

Disclaimer: I will work 4 taquitos but I don't own Negima...

---------------------------------

Chapter 7

(Remember these are the preliminaries still)

As the tournament staff worked to put out the flames, Kuroi walked over to San who was currently being checked for any type of fire starting chemicals and other things.

"So just had to burn something?" Kuroi asked with a look of repressed rage.

"Hey I wanted to finish quickly." He replied. "Oh after this I'm going to find a place to sleep. I think I overexerted myself. "

"Fine." Looking over he saw Setsuna's group talking about something. "See you tomorrow San." He said walking off.

Kuroi made his way over to Setsuna and the others who were congratulating Negi who's match had just ended.

"So I take it that all of you won?" He asked, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah, now we're just waiting on the match ups." Said Kotaro.

"Well congradulations Negi. Just better hope you don't get set up against me right away." Kuroi said in a teasing tone. "You too Setsuna."

Even though he seemed like a nice guy, Setsuna still had this feeling that Yoru wasn't all that he seemed to be.

"Well done everyone" Asakura's voice rang out. "With this our 16 finalists are now determined. The main event starts tomorrow at 8:00 am at the staging area of the Tatsumiya Shrine!"

"About time." Muttered Kuroi.

"Now It's time to reveal the order in which the rounds will be fought as determined by the tournament committee. And here it is!"

A banner rolled down behind Asakura revealing the tournament match ups.

**MAHORA BUDOKAI TOURNAMENT LISTING (In order of matches)**

**Sakura Mei Vs Murakami Kotaro**

**Daigoin Poichi Vs Ku:Nel Sanders**

**Nagase Kaede Vs Jouten Yoru (Kuroi)**

**Tatsumiya Mana Vs Jouten Enkou (San)**

**Tanaka Vs Goodman Takane D.**

**Springfield Negi Vs Takahata Takamichi T.**

**Kagurazaka Asuna Vs Sakurazaki Setsuna**

**Mcdowell Evangeline A.K. Vs Aisu Megami (Kokoro)**

"Me versus Takamichi!!" Exclaimed Negi.

'Heh so Kokoro made it. Good to know but... she won't make it past that match.' Kuroi thought. 'Oh well, at least she may take her out with her.'

After a few minutes everyone headed off to a party to celebrate. They all were in an outdoor cafe where Negi and the others were swamped by the students from class 3A. While this happened Kuroi sat at a table clutching his head in pain. No one seemed to notice him, but suddenly Kuroi recovered. He got up and walked over to Setsuna.

"Hello Setsuna." He said in a kind voice.

"Oh hello Yoru. What's up?" She replied. Setsuna also noticed something diffrent about Yoru now. The way she felt around him before had changed, the dark aura that seemed to surround him had faded away, and a more gentle, calmer one now emitted from him.

"What do you know about your parents?" Kuroi asked.

"Not much. Only the basics like who was who. Eishun told me as much as he knew."

"Well your mother was a member of the bird tribe, who had fallen in love with a human swordsman. He also felt the same about her and they got married a year later. Then at the time of your birth, the clan found out about your white wings..."

"Wait how do you know about my wings?" Interupted Setsuna.

"I was there when you were born. And I also helped bring you to safety. Setsuko, your mother, she was fully prepared, and accepted, what the clan was to do to you."

"What?"

"To kill you. As you know your wings make you to the bird tribe a bad omen. So they thought if they could kill you, then everything would be okay. I fled with Kaishi and you to Kyoto for a year where we then parted ways." He explained.

"What type of sword style did he use?" Setsuna asked, now more curious about her father.

"He was developing a new stlye he called 'Yin-Yang Nitōryū'. It was supposed to balance the use of light and dark in one's body and use them for battle. When he first started on it he seemed fine. But after we saw each other again 5 years later, he changed. There was a strong dark aura pouring from his body. He seemed to be the same but I just had a feeling. That night I challenged him to a match to see how strong he had gotten. It seemed to be the push that sent him over the edge."

Kuroi looked up at the night sky. He sighed and then continued.

"His style seemed to release more darkness than he realized. He attacked me and left me for dead. Telling me he was not Kaishi... but a man named Kuroi Ranpu."

Setsuna's eyes suddenly widened and the first words from her mouth were, "He is my father..."

"What was that?" He asked.

"No..nothing. But how come I don't remember these things?" Setsuna asked, looking concerned.

"He had to supress them. It was for your own protection." Kuroi spoke. He took his hand and put it on her head. "Do you wish to remember?"

"Yes. I do." She replied quickly.

His hand glowed red for a few moments before he pulled it back. "Do you remember?" He asked her.

Tears flowed down Setsuna's face as she stared at Kuroi. "I remember. All of it. Thank you Yoru."

"Your welcome. Now stop crying, your too pretty to do that." He said wiping the tears from her face. "Oh look's like the other are looking for you. Go on back to them, I'll see you later."

"See you later." Setsuna said as she began to walk off, trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"Oh! One more thing." Kuroi said.

"Yes?"

"He wanted me to tell you, your father, that he loves you and he wishes that things didn't have to end up the way they did."

"Thank you. Goodbye Yoru." She said taking the words of her father in.

"Goodbye." He replied, watching her walk off.

Kaishi smiled, he had finally been able to tell most of the truth to Setsuna without her knowing it was him.

'I'm sorry I can't give you the rest of your memories back. But hopefully you have the strength to dig down and remember the rest. Only you can defeat the darkness that now consumes me. Farewell Setsuna.'

He took one last look at the starry night sky before his light hazel eyes returned to the pure black that was Kuroi Ranpu, and the once kind smile he had now turned into a dark grin of malice...

To be continued

---------------------------------

Viral: This is a chapter for those of you who wanted to know more about Kaishi and what happened to him. And if the last sentences didn't fill you in. Kaishi is Kuroi Ranpu. The sword style he had tried to master made more darkness emerge from himself than it was supposed to.

Oh Setsuna still has Yunagi, I just haven't mentioned it yet. It'll be in the story again soon.

Here's your translations.

Yoru Jouten: Night God

Enkou Jouten: Fire God

Aisu Megami: Ice goddess

Kuroi Ranpu: Black Light

Nitōryū: Two Sword Style

Well next chapter should entertain fully. Let's hope I can write it in time. L8r.


	9. Kuroi's Power Revealed

Viral: Tournament is finally getting under way. Also a few comments told me about how Setsuna seems weak in my fic. Well I had to build up you know. She's stronger now, and you will get to finally see her first battle against one of the swordsmen. It all depends on the final stretch of chapters left. My guess is about 4-6 more chapters until I've gotten everything taken care of. So hold on a little longer and hopefully I can end the story on a good note. I Thank you for all your support and hope to finish and get a new story started.

Disclaimer: Shi hi hong kong egg foo young. Negima is not mine. Oc's are tho...

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The sun rose up and barely iluminated the festival grounds on the second day. The remaining competetors each made their own way to the Tatsumiya shrine. All ready for the battles to commence.

Kuroi, San, and Kokoro stood within the contestants ready room checking out their opponents.

"So what's the big plan for today?" Kokoro asked.

"We fight, and fight, and fight until our last breath. Good luck you guys." Kuroi said in a serious tone.

After Chao did her speech to the 16, they all made their way out to the arena for the first match, Sakura Mei Vs Murakami Kotaro.

As the two made their way to the ring, Setsuna was deep in thought as she delved through her recovered memories. 'Something doesn't match up. I think and search but there isn't anyone called Yoru Jouten in my memories. Not even mentioned once. If he really is a friend then how come I can't remember him?'

Kuroi grinned evily as he saw Setsuna lost in her mind. 'That fool's temporary escape helped me more than I thought. When she realizes who I am, she won't be able to strike me down. It's perfect.'

The first two matches went quickly, and the winners were Kotaro and Ku:Nel. With those matches down it was Kuroi's turn. He walked slowly into the ring, followed by Kaede.

"Match number 3, BEGIN!" Asakura announced.

Kuroi closed his eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kaede asked him.

"Nothing, just that I'll be able to win, no problem." He replied.

"We'll see about that." She said, vanishing as she finished her sentence.

Kaede appeared behind Kuroi and landed a blow to the back of his neck. He bent over for a second before straightening back up and opening his eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." He said, looking back at her.

Kuroi spun around and kicked at Kaede who ducked and brought her leg around and struck Kuroi's standing leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. She came up and caught him by his shoulders.

"Put me down!" He shouted angrily.

"Okay." She said letting go, resulting in Kuroi landing on his back.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, looking up at her.

"You said put you down. So I did." She joked at him.

Jumping back up, he spun around and laughed a little bit. "I haven't had an opponent like you in a long time. I'm going to enjoy this." Cracking his knuckles, he quickly threw a punch at her.

The blow was quick enough to make contact with Kaede who was sent flying back a few feet.

"But it won't last long."

"Well maybe not." Kaede said, resting her arm on his shoulder.

Kuroi jumped foward and turned back to see about 4 clones of the ninja girl.

"Ninja huh? Even better."

The four clones came at Kuroi and just started landing blow after blow on him. He wasn't even trying to dodge the attacks.

'Time to finish this.' The real Kaede thought.

The 4 Kaede's all leaped at Kuroi and struck him in a X formation.

"Kaede Ninpo: Four Way Split Shadow Cross!!"

The attack shredded Kuroi's shirt and broke the straps that held his swords in place. He stood there beaten and badly bruised. Blood trickled down from some of the cuts he recived from the attack.

Without his shirt you could see tattoo's of two dragons, one black and one white, locked in combat. It seemed that the black dragon was winning and slowly killing the white one. Kaede was suprised that he was still standing, even though this badly beaten.

"Not bad. It's been so long since I've felt pain like this... but I can't play around anymore. I have a goal to acomplish." Kuroi said, cracking his neck a little.

A black aura surrounded Kuroi as he walked towards the clones.

"Kurai Myoushu Style: Kurai Senken Akumu." He uttered.

The black aura suddenly expanded surrounding and engulfing the ring in pure blackness. Looking around Kaede saw Kuroi fade into the blackness. She also noticed that now she could no longer see her clones or her own body.

"So you've been holding back I take it?" She called out into the darkness.

"You could say that." His voice replied. "Sorry for this."

A crunching noise was heard from inside the darkness as one of the clones was destroyed. The noise happened two more times before a raspy voiced laugh rung out.

"It feels good to be alive again." The voice spoke out. Kaede asumed that this was Kuroi, who was changing the sound of his voice to try and psyche her out.

"Are you trying to scare me? Because if you are it is amusing." She said, not the least bit worried.

"Oh I'm not." Kuroi's voice said. "He is."

Kaede quickly focused her mind to feel Kuroi's chi where ever it was.

'He's coming from behind." She thought as she turned back to strike. Her fist only met with the darkness.

"Kurai Myoushu Style: Oni-Kamigami-Doki." He whispered into her ear.

Kaede felt a great force blast her straight through the darkness. She flew out from the black area and onto the water. Then a giant shadowy claw shot out at a high speed, grabbed her and dragged her back into the darkness.

"What the heck was that?" Negi asked in shock, as they all watched the battle.

"It looked like some demonic monster's hand." Said Setsuna.

Suddenly the darkness dispersed and in the ring stood Kuroi over the defeated Kaede. Her clothes had been ripped but not enough to show anything. Her body was just messed up though, like many claws had tried to rip her apart.

"Competetor Kaede is down, I'm starting the count now! One..." Asakura said.

Kuroi kneeled down and placed his hand over her wounds and started to heal them.

"Thank you. But why?" She asked, curious to her opponents reason.

"In all the time I've been fighting, not once has anyone given me a challenge. But after fighting you it made me feel alive again." Kuroi replied smiling a real smile, as Asakura said ten.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND YORU JOUTEN!!!" Asakura announced as the crowd roared with mixed cheers and boo's.

Kuroi finished healing her and held out his hand to help her up. Kaede took it and they stood up together.

"Oh by the way." He said to her as he went over and picked up his swords from the arena floor.

"What?"

"I hope that the next time we fight, we can go full force." He said, as he leaped off into the crowds.

'Same here. Good luck in the next rounds.' She thought, then making her way to Negi and the others.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viral: Well that was a good fight that Kaede put up. But now there is some one about to take the stage. And that is... The translations:

Kurai Myoushu Style: Kurai Senken Akumu : Dark Master Style: Dark World Nightmare

Kurai Myoushu Style: Oni-Kamigami-Doki : Dark master style: Demon Gods Wrath

Well the Next chapter should be exciting. I'll speed things up and make sure that we can finish this story on a good note. Well until our next battle Viral out.


	10. The Last Snow of a Burning Heart

Viral: Sorry for the delay. Have been busy looking for a Job. Still no luck. But now is the time for a big chapter. I've decided that after this there will only be 2 more chapters until the conclusion of this story. Now as you know this isn't going to be short. The first chapter will be San's fight and the beginning of Kokoro's. Second part...well you'll have to read for yourself. Oh if your wondering, the chapter ending of each will be marked in the same way as usual. TO BE CONTINUED...

Plus I don't wanna interfere with the flow of battle that's why I don't have Asakura announcing every little part of the battle unless it seems appropriate.

Now let's begin. Disclaimer: In the famous words of LittleKuriboh. Screw the rules I have money!!! Also Still don't own Negima.

----------------------------------------------------

Burning Hearts and Last Snow

Chapter 9 (Part 1)

San Doki sat atop the roof over the audience watching the battle between Kaede and Kuroi. He knew that whenever Kuroi got serious, it was always a fight not to be missed. The shadows dissapated around the ring and there stood Kuroi, victorious.

As the competetors left the ring San heard Asakura announce the start of the next round match, between him and Mana.

He leaped off the roof and landed in the ring, just as Mana walked in.

"So I have to fight a pretty thing like you huh? This should be enjoyable." He said smugly.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Mana replied, with her usual look.

"Match 4, Enkou Jouten Vs Mana Tatsumiya. Ready? Begin!!"

Suddenly a small projectile came and struck San right in the middle of his forehead. Knocking him down on to his back.

"Incredible! Just as this match started, competetor Enkou was knocked onto his back by some type of... it's a 500 yen piece!" Asakura said, observing the coin as it landed.

"Damn, didn't expect that" San said, pulling himself back up. "Well now, time for me to heat thing up.(I apologize for the very overused Fire user Pun) Kasai Myoushu Style: Ijin-Enkou-Aigo!!!"

Fire erupted from San's body, his black cloak and clothes not even seeming affected by the fire, surrounding him in a wall of raging flames.

Mana started shooting a barage of 500 yen pieces at San. But as each one came close to San the coins would just pass right through him. Like he wasn't even there.

"Sorry honey, but that little tatic won't help you against me. Come forth Kasai Arashi!" San spoke, sticking his left arm out as he walked through the flames.

More fire came from his body, surrounding his outstreched arm. The flames started to expand out from his arm and took the shape of a scimitar... a scimitar of pure fire.

"What is that?" Mana asked in disbelief.

"Why this is my sword. Kasai Arashi. It's come in quite handy at times since I'm the only one who can wield it. Now perish... Kasai Myoushu style: Dageki of Za San Doki."

San raised his flame sword to the sky, little streams of fire shot out, setting more of the ring on fire and making it impossible for Mana to escape. She continued to shoot at him with the coins but to no avail. He made his way towards her slowly, with a dark look in his eyes.

She who hadn't felt fear in a long time, Mana started to scream in terror. San who witnessed this suddenly dispelled all the flames from the ring, even his sword. He walked over to the trembling Mana and grabbed her by her throat.

"Your not worth my time if an illusion such as that made you feel fear. Get out of my sight." San said, flinging her into the air. He then proceeded to exit the ring.

As she flew upwards, Mana took the chance to shoot some more coins at San. All the coins struck him in the back, as he was about to leave the ring. He turned around and saw Mana land gracefully on the ground with a grin on her face.

"I don't feel fear, but it seems that acting like it made you drop your..."

Before Mana could finish her sentence, San quickly hit her with a stream of fire from his hand, sending her firey body into one of the poles in the audience area. Her body then fell and splashed into the water.

"I wasn't lying earlier. You really not worth my time. The flames I had first were an illusion, but those were real. Don't ever think you've figured someone out until the end." San said, heading to the ring's end again. " Ref, she isn't getting up from that. Just announce me as the winner."

"Um...well..."

"Is there a problem?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh...no...not at all. The winner of this match is Enkou Jouten!" Asakura looked over at where Mana had landed. "Let's get the medical squad out here!"

Walking out, the audiance cheered and booed for San. He looked over and saw Setsuna staring at him. Grinning, San waved to her and walked off into the crowds.

'That settles it. He has to be one of the Element Swords.' Setsuna thought. 'But if that's true then that means Yoru must be Kuroi. So what he told me was a lie. Or was it? Ah! I'm so confused!! I don't know what to think!'

"Setsuna? Are you okay?" Negi asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just lost in thought. You'd better get ready for your match it's only one more battle away." She said.

"Your right! Ah man how am I ever going to beat Takamichi?"

As Setsuna talked with Negi, Kuroi was having his own talk with Kokoro.

"...you moron!!" Kokoro said, slapping Kuroi in the face.

"Look I told you, you won't be able to survive in a battle against someone like her. Just withdraw and help me with this." He said, trying to act like nothing happened.

"No. I going to fight and then once I've beaten her I'm coming for you next." Kokoro said, heading off to the tournament arena.

"That fool. Oh well it doesn't matter. She's going to be a part of my plan. Whether she wants to or not..."

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The lines used here are not owned by me, but I thought it would be funny to do this...

Intermission

Viral: Go get some snacks. Perhaps a carbonated soda.

Kokoro: I hope they have Icee's!

Kaishi: I've chosen the large tub.

San: My Nipples look like milk duds.

Kuroi: I've got some yellow liquid for your popcorn. And it's non dairy!

Well so far this is going well. I didn't think I could do this. But anyway I hope I can reach the ending soon. After Last Snow there will be about 3 more chapters left, including the Epilogue. I hope that you guys comment more and keep reading this even after I finish this. Thank you and enjoy part 2...

Thank you Drive Thru...

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 (Part 2)

Last Snow

Kokoro has always been the one who seemed weak. She would rarely use her power of ice against anyone. But it was for a reason. The true reason she never fought that much was, when the day came she could defeat Kuroi. She had no interest in his agenda but if she could keep herself from going insane from boredem then she would do it. He was the only thing stopping her from leaving and doing what she wished to do. Be free and live a life of her own. The longer she was around him the more she could learn more about his attacks, and have a better chance to kill him. But before then, she would have to use her power to take on Evageline.

She sat on the bench next to the arena, deep in thought as she watched Asuna and Setsuna fight.

'Kuroi, when I defeat Evangeline, I'll show you that I am stronger, and that you no longer have control of me.' She thought, staring at Setsuna. 'I just don't see what he has to gain from her death. Oh well not my problem.'

When the match had ended, Kokoro made her way to the center stage. She looked at the crowd and saw Kuroi and San standing at the front of all of them. Kuroi mouthed something to her but she took no notice of it. Once in the ring, she pulled off the blue cloak she wore, which revealed what she was wearing underneath. She had a white shirt with the kanji for frozen in the center, a jean skirt that went down to her knees, and a pair of flip-flop sandals. The back side of her left hand had the kanji for ice tattooed upon it. Her blue and white hair blew in the wind as she looked over at her opponent.

Eva then made her way into the ring, her magic energy swirling around her in a strong torrent. "So your the one I'm facing." She said, an evil grin on her face. "I would just give up here. Your too weak for me to beat around."

"Don't underestimate me." Kokoro spoke as she stood with her fists ready.

"Evangeline McDowell vs Aisu Megami. Ready...Begin!!" Asakura announced.

Kokoro charged at Eva who didn't seem to care really about her. She threw a punch at Eva, only to have her fist stop short an inch or two from Eva's face.

"What the...?"

"Told ya." Eva taunted, fliping her index finger up.

Kokoro's body felt as if an invisible force was constricting her as her arms were pinned behind her back and she was forced to the ground face first. Trying to move, Kokoro saw what seemed to be strings all around, holding her down.

"I see, the puppet string technique. Interesting. But don't think this can hold me!" She said, clenching her left hand.

Suddenly all the strings that bound her shattered and Kokoro tried to sweep kick Eva, who jumped out of the way. The air got cold as Kokoro stood back up. Her eyes reflected her name, Heart of Ice.

"Aisu Myoushu Style: Kangoku of Sono Touketsu Kuragari." She spoke, raising her hand to Eva.

"So your one of the Element Swords. Well I can't say it's been fun." Eva said, as her body was quickly consumed by ice. In a few moments she was completly frozen.

Feeling victorious, Kokoro shouted to Kuroi, "I told you I could do it!"

Kuroi pointed at something with a smirk on his lips. Turning back she saw the icy prison that held Eva begin crack.

"It can't be..." She said, now feeling a little afraid.

The ice exploded sending chunks of it flying at Kokoro, who dodged them all only to come face to face with Eva.

"Farewell 'Ice Goddess' She said, striking her fist through Kokoro's chest.

In her hand, Eva held a talisman with the kanji for Ice upon it. Pulling her arm back out the talisman disintigrated into nothing. Kokoro screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. She tried to drag herself towards the water, but she couldn't as her body began melting back into water.

"Damn, I wasn't strong enough. It's over for me. I guess I'll never be free..." She said, her body completly melting away.

"Woah! I don't know what kind of trick that was but our winner is Evangeline McDowell!!" Asakura announced as Kuroi and San took their leave.

"The time is now San, for us to kill Setsuna and complete our mission." Kuroi said as they made their way to a secluded area.

"I'm ready for this." He said.

"Good..." All of a sudden Kuroi clutched his body and screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground. Like before black smoke emitited from his body which meant Kaishi was trying to expell him from his body.

"Come on Kuroi. You can beat this!" San said, kneeling down next to him.

Kuroi clutched San's arm and gritted through his teeth, "If I could I would have already!"

The smoke then completly left Kaishi's body and swirled above him. His body fell to the ground motionless, as San stared in disbelief.

"He finally kicked you out. So now how are you going to do this without a body?" Said San.

"Who said I didn't have a body." Kuroi's voice echoed as the black smoke consumed San and seeped inside his whole body. When he stood back up, his eyes were no longer red but black.

"It's time I had a father/daughter chat with Setsuna." Kuroi said, his voice intermixing with San's. Picking up the white sheathed sword from Kaishi's back, he let out a laugh that echoed through out the entire festival grounds...

To Be concluded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's finish up here with translations and then we'll discuss the final chapters.

Aisu Myoushu Style: Kangoku of Sono Touketsu Kuragari: Ice Master Style: Prison of the Frozen Darkness

Kasai Myoushu Style: Ijin-Enkou-Aigo: Fire Master Style: Devil Flame Protection

Kasai Arashi: Fire storm

Kasai Myoushu style: Dageki of Za San Doki: Fire Master Style: Strike of the Sun's Wrath

Well now that we're here It's time for me to give you all a recap. Starting from the beginning:

Setsuna was to be killed by the bird tribe, but her father took her to safety. After a few years he left her with Konoka's father. Then when the school trip ended Setsuna met up with the first of the element Swords. Kaze Kishu. She defeated him only to learn there were 4 more to go.

In the baths a day later she meets the rest of them and goes to Eva's place to train. There she encounters Tsuchi Akuma and Kokoro Aisu. She fights Akuma only to be beaten horribly. Negi saves her and that's when they get to meet Kuroi Ranpu. He tells her that "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to die by anyone else's hand except his own."

With this a one month time skip occurs and we arrive at the mahora festival where you get a better look at Kuroi and San. They enter the martial arts tournament using it as a way to kill Setsuna. During this you learned a little more about their styles along with the past of Kaishi Sakurazaki. Now for those of you who have read to this part I will tell you this:

The next 2 chapters will be the final fight. Who knows how it'll end, but until then I leave your imaginations to think of how you would like it to end. The chapters will be posted when I get a chance. So until then I leave you with this little exert from chapter 11

"What, you?! It can't be!! Your supposed to be dead!"

"Don't ever assume some one is dead. It'll lead to your downfall..."

Viral: Until the next chapters...


	11. Blades of a Feather Part 1

Viral: Well it's been fun but like all good things, we must bring this story to a close. This is part 1 of the conclusion of Blades of a Feather. I've decided that once this story ends I will take on a few small projects until I can get motivated to do a long story like this again.

Disclaimer: Let's do this...LEEROY JENKINS!!!!! I do not own any of Negima, except for a few Dvd's and some action figures.

---------------------------------------------------

REMINDER: Kuroi Is In San's Body!!! I'm not gonna repeat it all that much this chapter!!!! REMEMBER!!! ALSO ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!! THINGS GO DIFFRENTLY HERE!!!!!

Chapter 11

Return of the Light

With power now steadily flowing through his body, Kuroi, now in San's body, made his way back to the tournament arena. He saw that everyone was currently wrapped up in the battle taking place. Glancing over to Setsuna, he saw that Konoka was with her as well.

'Perfect, what better way to make her come after me than kidnap her best friend.' Kuroi/San thought, concealing his prescence.

Sneaking up behind her, he quickly grabbed Konoka and started running like he stole something from a fruit vendors booth.

"Se-Chan!!!" Kokoka shouted out.

"Konoka!!" Setusna said. She took off after her followed by Negi and a few of the others.

"Let me go!! Let me go!!!" Konoka said, struggling to break free from Kuroi/San's grasp.

"Shut up!" He said, punching her in the stomach. This knocked her out and made it easier for him to run through the shrine. Looking back he could see Setsuna and the other chasing after him.

"Kurai Myoushu Style: Kumori Kami Shouheki!!"

Suddenly from the ground a black wall of energy arose just as Setsuna had stepped past the area where it now was. From the outside, you could see a large black dome concealing part of the Tatsumiya shrine. At this time Kuroi stopped running and turned back to Setsuna. She stopped and looked at him with a scowl on her face.

"Give her back!" She said, anger in her voice.

"Sure, if you can beat me." Kuroi said, throwing Konoka's body to the ground.

Setsuna blinded by rage charged at Kuroi/San and slashed at him with her deck brush in a fury that wasn't her. Kuroi could easily see where the attacks were coming from and dodge with ease.(Besides, she's using a deck brush, he ain't worried.) Setsuna continued this until Kuroi punched her in the face sending her flying back a few feet. The deck brush she had bounced off out of the combat area.

"Oh come on now. Don't tell me this is all you have to offer. Your fighting the main boss now. You can't afford to fight like that against me." Kuroi taunted.

"Main?" Setsuna moaned through her hand, as she held her face. Blood trickled down through her fingers and on to the ground.

"Yes. Since Kaishi's body was no longer useful to me I abandoned it and decided to use my underlings body to give me more power. What do you think? It's got less milage than my previous host. Makes it easier for me to fight."

Setsuna stood back up and wiped the blood from her face. "I think your sick." She said, the tone of anger in her voice now slowly decreasing. Kuroi grinned, before pulling a sword off his back and throwing it to Setsuna.

"Yunagi? How did you get this?" She asked in suprise.

"No more questions. You want to make me pay for what I did to your girlfriend, don't you?"

Setsuna drew her blade and started to attack Kuroi with a more focused attitude. Each slash she tried to hit him with he was still able to dodge easily. But after a few minutes of this she noticed that Kuroi left himself open after dodging. Setsuna thrusted her blade at Kuroi who dodged again, but then followed up with a side kick that landed a hard blow to his rib-cage.

"AGH!! Damn it!" He said, clutching his side. Kuroi knew that blew had shattered at least 3 or 4 of his ribs. He would no longer be able to move as fast and dodge like he did.

"Prepare to meet your end Kuroi." Setsuna said. "Shinmei-Ryu Hiken: Hyakuretsuoukazan!!!"

This attack was meant for multiple enemies but since Kuroi was in close range it didn't matter. The strike completly overwealmed Kuroi, cutting his body all over. Destroying the black cloak that San wore.

But upon San's possesed body was an amazing set of armor. It was pure black, or was until the multiple strikes that had made contact with it, leaving small multiple cracks and one very big crack on the front. The armor covered his whole body, except his head and hands. The side where he had been kicked had a very large hole in it, revealing a big bruise on his side.

"Even though that kick got me, the slashes didn't get through. Now let's finish this!!!" He shouted. Upon his back was another sword. A white sheathed sword. The one that was originally on Kaishi's back.

"Aka Tomoshibi!!!" He said, drawing the blade. The sword had a beautiful blade that seemed to never had been used in combat.

Kuroi started unleashing a barrage of sword swings and thrusts that seemed to be of that of an amature. Setsuna dodged and blocked them easily until she realized what he was doing. Her hand felt the wall of the shrine behind her as the blade landed a small scratch upon her cheek. She ducked down and pushed her palm upon the stomach area of Kuroi's armor.

"Shinmei-ryu Ougi: Zankūshō San!!!" The multiple 'Ki' projectiles struck all of Kuroi shattering the armor covering his top half. Also inflicting some heavy damage upon him.

"You...bitch..." He gasped. The blow had taken the wind out of him, but even though it was a powerful technique he was still able to stand his ground. He staggered back then for a second as Setsuna decided to land a well deserved slap to his face. That then sent him sliding back.

Out of breath Setsuna fell to one knee. The attacks she had done used up alot of her 'chi'. She had enough most likely for one or two more.

Kuroi quickly recovered from his blow to the face and made his way over to Setsuna. He kicked her down to the ground and kicked her in the stomach a few times before he pointed his sword at her face.

"Let your scream be heard by all as you die!" Kuroi cackled as he raised his sword to strike it into Setsuna.

All of a sudden he stopped. Setsuna watched as Kuroi's Aka Tomoshibi was knocked from his hand and through his stomach was a large double edged sword. Behind him clutching the sword tightly was Kaishi, a look of hatred upon his eyes. Over his shoulder was Konoka, who was still out.

"Father!" Setsuna said in a happy tone, even through the pain she felt from those last hits.

"What, you?! It can't be!! Your supposed to be dead!" Said Kuroi, a look of suprise on his face.

"Don't ever assume some one is dead. It'll lead to your downfall..." He glanced over at Setsuna for a moment then said, "Sorry I took so long honey. You ready?"

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations: (Yay! only One for now!)

Kumori Kami Shouheki: Shadow God Barrier

Viral: Jeez took me almost forever to finish this. A fact that some of you may have not known. I write my stories weeks in advance before ever posting chapter 1. It's never finished when I start posting but it gives me a reason to finish. When I started on this I was on chapter 9. It wasn't done yet but close to it. Now this part was finished on 6-5-07. Along with part 2 of the story. I just dont post one after another because it ruins the way the story goes. I'll post part 2 soon. And also I finished part 2 before this part.

Dont ask me why I did, it just made it easier to write this part. Till part 2...


	12. Blades of A Feather Part 2

Viral: Time for a break now. Once this is done I'm going on a resarch trip for future works. But I bet none of you expected Kaishi to appear at the end of chapter 11. Well he's here and It's time to finish this story off once and for all!!

Disclaimer: I have a Kisame Naruto Card. I own that but I do not own Negima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Chapter (Yay! And BooHoo!)

Blades of A Feather Part 2

Kuroi stood there as the blood flowed from where the sword had struck him. He was paralyzed with shock and pain. "Im...possible..." he forced out before collasping to the ground.

Gently laying Konoka on the ground, he said with a scoff, "So after I finally expell you you just take up residence in your lackey's body? I was right. I never needed you to begin with."

"Father! Your alive?!" Setsuna said with a large tone of happiness in her voice.

"Yes my dear. I'm glad that we are together again." Kaishi walked over to Setsuna and offered his free hand to help her up. She took it with a smile on her face as Kaishi helped her to her feet. They had done it. Kuroi was gone and now the two of them could be a family again. Setsuna smiled and embraced her father in the first hug they've had in 12 long years.

She felt something hit her head and saw her father in tears as they embraced each other. It seemed like an eternity that they were together, but, suddenly a deafening roar echoed through the dark dome. The body of San Doki burst into flames, and from the flames emerged a smoky, shadowy, formless body. Kuroi wasn't dead yet. Setsuna and Kaishi broke off their hug and drew their blades.

"So...you think...you fools have...won?" Kuroi asked, his voice now sounding all raspy and dead like. "Not yet...not until...your both dead!!!"

"I was afraid of this." Said Kaishi, looking over the formless body of Kuroi. "He has to be completly purified to be destroyed."

"And I'm low on physical energy and Chi." Said Setsuna. "I have enough for one last attack. But if it misses, then there isn't a chance to stop him until I'm fully rested. And I don't think he'll wait around for that."

"Well then we just won't miss then will we?" Kaishi said, smiling like he knew she could do it. "Let's go!"

Kaishi leaped at Kuroi with his sword Amatsu Kuragari and slashed at his shadowy form. The sword cut through Kuroi's form, dispersing some of the darkness. But he was unphased from the blow. A blast of energy sent Kaishi flying back into a wall, as this happened Kuroi's shadowy, formless body started to take on an actual form. The shadows morphed into the body of Tsuchi Akuma. Every part of him was the same as Akuma. The sunglass wearing, short brown haired man, who was thin, but was stronger than he looked. Slung over his back was his deadly weapon. The dual halberd Yoru Nagareboshi.

"Akuma! But your dead!!" Setsuna said in shock.

"He is dead." Kuroi said, his voice still the same. "But I thought it would be appropriate to destroy you in the way you were almost destroyed before. Now come. Let me feel your blood soak this body."

He pulled the sword off his back and clutched the hilt tightly. Twisting it, the swords separated and became 2 large halberd's. His speed was faster than the original Akuma, as Setsuna had trouble keeping up in her current state. The attacks he put out were relentless, not giving her a chance to launch an attack.

"Yang Sword Style: Shuuryou of Hakumei!!!"

A strong energy slash struck Kuroi in the side. Followed up by a powerful shockwave that blew him all the way into his shadow barrier. This resulted in a crack appearing in the barrier, meaning he was weakened.

Setsuna looked over to see Kaishi standing there still in the position that he released the attack in. Giving her the thumbs up he then shouted, "NOW SETSUNA!!!"

She ran towards Kuroi, who after being hit with a blow like that had reverted to his formless body. "Shinmei-ryū Hiken: Zanmaken!!!" Setsuna cried out slashing her blade at the form of Kuroi.

The attack and flew right at him. Just as it was about to hit, Kuroi dropped to the ground, the attack crashing into the barrier and cracking it even more.

"No. It's over." Said Setsuna, falling to her knees. Her body was exhausted and wouldn't be able to do anything without some rest.

"Now time for me to reclaim a body. Kaishi's is too old, not enough youthful energy inside, but yours shall serve excellently to my needs girl. Don't worry, once I take over, I'll make sure to kill your personality so I'll have complete control. No more expulsions or risks of it." Kuroi growled as his form flew at Setsuna.

"No!!!" Kaishi shouted, stepping in front of Kuroi. Unable to stop, he re-entered Kaishi's body unwillingly. The black smoke seeping back inside Kaishi's body.

"You fool!! You've only instigated your death sooner!!!" Kuroi's voice roared from Kaishi.

"No it's you who has!! Light unto dark!!" He cried out, taking Amatsu Kuragari and stabbing himself through his heart.

"EYAH!!!!!" The shrill cry echoed out through the whole Mahora district, as Kuroi Ranpu faded out of exsistance, once and for all. His shadowy body dissapating completly from Kaishi, freeing him of the dark power.

"Father!!!" Setsuna said, trying to force her body to get back up and move.

Kaishi dragged his dying body towards the sword that Kuroi had lost mid battle, Aka Tomoshibi. "And now...Darkness unto Light" He said, picking up the sword and stabbing though his heart a second time.

His body fell to it's back as Setsuna was just able to get up and run to her father's side. She caught him in her arms and pulled the two swords from his body, tossing them to the side.

The shadow barrier that confined them now completly shattered and Negi and the others were finally able to get inside to them.

"Why did you do that!! You didn't have to!" Setsuna said, her voice a mix of mostly sadness and a little anger.

"I had to..." Kaishi forced out. "He and I were the same person. I the light, and he the dark. We cannot survive without each other. Setsuna...I'm...sorry I didn't tell you."

"But why?" Setsuna said, trying not to cry.

"Because...If I had, then you would have held back for my sake. It was better this way..."

"No it isn't! If your gone then who will I have left?!" She said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Setsuna...don't cry...your too pretty...for that...You still...have...all...of...your friends..." Kaishi said, raising his hand and wiping the tear from his daughter's face.

"Just hold on! Everyone is comming, some of them can heal you!"

"It's too late...for me...Just...remember...I am...always...with..." Kaishi wasn't able to finish his sentence as he fell limp in his daughter's arms. His eyes closed, and his arm fell to the ground. Upon his face was a small smile. Not of joy, but of relief, that Setsuna was safe.

With that, a great sadness welled up inside Setsuna and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She hugged the lifeless body of her father, just as Negi and the others arrived to her...

To be concluded in Epilogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Amatsu Kuragari: Heavenly Darkness

Shuuryou of Hakumei: End of Twilight

Aka Tomoshibi: Bloody light

Viral: It may not have been too emotional for all of you but after that moment I had to stop writing. It was just too sad to keep going here. I'll write up what happens after this in the epilogue. If you want a good song to use while writing a sad part in a story, Listen to this: Yasashii Ryoute. From .hack//G.U.

Well with this one last chapter. Nothing big. Since this is an AU story I'll make it all finish up nicely hopefully.

So until the epilogue. See you all later.


	13. Final meeting

A/N: Time for me to finish this story. As you can see I decided to go with Author notes from now on because you all know It's Viral. So here it is. The Epilogue to Blades of a feather. Thank you for all your support and comments on what I made a mistake on. Until my next big project. Peace out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"A hero has fallen. His sacrifice will not be forgotten. Kaishi did the one thing that many never can do in their lives. Defeat their inner darkness. He may be gone, but he will live on within all our hearts and memories..."**

Setsuna sat in the empty cathedral that was on the mahora campus. Her father, Kaishi, layed within a pure black coffin. He adorned upon his body a new set of his clothes. On his left side sat Aka Tomoshibi, and on the right was Amatsu Kuragari. The way he was laying there was like he was just asleep. Peaceful. Not like he had been before. Setsuna just stared at him as she tried to repress her feelings of sadness and pain.

"I wish I had known back then. I would have been able to do something that could have prevented all this." Setsuna said, laying her head down on the coffin.

"Really? Do you think that would have helped?" A famillar voice spoke beside her.

She looked over to see her father next to her. His body wrapped in a long flowing white cloak, making him look angelic.

"Father? What's going on? Aren't you dead?" Setsuna asked in suprise.

"I am. This is just all a dream. You fell asleep on the coffin." He spoke in a cool manor. "So do you really think that if you knew what was happening to me that it would change anything?"

"Yes it would have. I could have tried to exorcise the evil from your body. Or I..."

Kaishi put his finger to her lips. "All this is just wishful thinking. Trust me. I had to go through this as well when I left you. I kept thinking that if I somehow did this, or maybe used that, it would help. But alas, it was nothing but a dream." He started to walk towards the large doors of the chapel.

"Wait father! Where are you going?" Said Setsuna, running after her father.

Without turning back he walked to the doors and opened them. All you could see was a blinding white light. "I'm going to rest now honey. Just remember, no matter where you go, what you do. I'll always be there in spirit to protect you. Always."

And as he finished saying this, he pulled his hood over his head and walked into the white light.

"Farewell, my...no, Setsuna. Until the day we meet again."

A flash of the white light awoke Setsuna from her slumber. She looked around the chapel in some hope to see her father standing there. That it wasn't a dream. But, all she could see of Kaishi, was his body before her.

"Thank you father. I will never forget you."

Epilogue End

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: It's over. It's finished at last. No more having to worry about a story deadline for a while! It is sad though. This is the first project I've ever worked on for so long. I'll miss all this. But I must bid farewell to my Oc's who helped make all this possible.

Kuroi: Well, glad to have been able to help you.

Kaze: We all were. Hope you decide to call on some of us one day.

Viral: I shall.

San: Take care of yourself. (Lightly punches me in the shoulder)

Viral: You too.

Kokoro: Thanks. For everything.

Kaishi: It's weird you know? Once you reach the end, it just has it's own feeling. Something you can't normally feel.

Viral: True. Well Goodbye. I'll miss you guys. Say Hi to the others when you get to the islands.

Kaishi: Sure thing. Bye. (Waves bye as he and the others walk away towards the east and away from the setting sun.

Viral: I declare this story: Complete. Bye for now. See you in July. I hope...


End file.
